All Things Considered
by Tofuu
Summary: Harry and Draco take a trip down to the shore the muggle way and encounter several ordeals. DracoxHarry [ONESHOT]


Title: All Things Considered

Summary: Harry and Draco take a trip down to the shore the muggle way and encounter several ordeals. DracoxHarry ONESHOT

A/N: Happy birthday, Liz!!! This is for you—so enjoy!

--------------------------------

Harry stared down at a book on Quidditch as he lay on his stomach, carelessly sprawled out on his bed. He wasn't really reading it so much as he was letting his eyes wander towards the open window in anticipation. Mindlessly, he flipped the page and briefly admired an advertisement that featured Viktor Krum's athletic figure, floating confidently on the latest broom.

Without warning, a loud thud followed by a shout could be heard, as a blurry heap of black tumbled into the corner of Harry's room. Unperturbed by this, Harry continued to browse more pictures of Viktor Krum, waiting for the mess to sort itself out.

Draco Malfoy struggled to stand, wrestling within the cocoon of his long, black robe that he had tangled himself into.

"Shit, Potter. I thought you told me you'd leave the _window_ open. Not a bloody peephole." Draco cursed, furiously pressing his hand against the red skin on his forehead while Harry mentally sniggered to himself, amused that Draco had lost his usual composure.

"I figured you would've been able to manage yourself, being skilled on a broom and all. You're lucky that my relatives are out."

The pale boy only scowled as he hobbled over to Harry's bed. "What the _hell_ are you reading?" Noting the picture of a top-less Viktor Krum, "I never knew your taste was this bad." He commented dryly.

Harry rolled onto his side, propped up by an elbow and smiled. He knew that Draco was intensely jealous of any men that Harry thought highly of. What he didn't know was _why_. Draco may not have been muscular and well-built like the Bulgarian player. He was lithe and slender—almost delicate. And it really wasn't such a bad thing, Harry testified. Besides, unlike Krum, Draco had a pretty face to boot.

A very, very pretty face.

"Did you bring your things?"

Draco opened up his robe to reveal a pair of black swimming trunks. Harry frowned.

"Lose the robe. And the shoes."

"Are you positive that I won't be needing them?"

"I don't know, Draco. One, it's going to be hot. Two, robes are a beach fashion no-no. Three, we'll be able to get real busy. Real fast. If you catch my drift."

Draco smirked and kicked off his shoes as he tossed his robe on the floor. Harry checked his watch.

"Let's go." Draco urged.

"Wait, I have an idea! We're going to leave our wands behind."

"What?" Grey eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Draco. It'll be fun. It's how muggles do things. It's all part of the experience" Harry reasoned.

"You _know_ that I absolutely have no interest in muggles and their pathetic way of life." Draco gritted. "I **refuse**."

------------------

Half an hour later, Draco was sitting in the passenger's seat of uncle Vernon's car with Harry at the wheel, backing out of the drive way.

"You're going to pay for this, Potter." Draco spat. Laughing, Harry adjusted his glasses, squinting to see through the darkness.

"It's not that bad, Draco. We'll be there—."

A shock ran through the car, causing Harry and Draco to recoil in their seat. Draco stared at Harry, horrified.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Err… Sorry. I ran over a curb. I don't really know how to drive one these that well, actually… It's not like uncle Vernon has ever let me driven, but I've seen him do it enough." Harry shifted gears and stepped on the gas pedal.

"So you're telling me that this is completely unauthorized." Draco remarked coldly.

"Heh." Harry ruffled his hair sheepishly.

The pale-blonde haired boy stared out of the window crossly.

------------------

It was still fairly dim when they reached the shore. Signs of dawn peaked from the horizon as Harry and Draco stepped out of the car and stepped onto a night's worth of untouched sand.

"What are these strange markings?" Draco pointed at v-shaped imprints in the sand.

Harry bent down to examine them. "They're seagull tracks!" He glanced across the beach to see random seagulls walking around on the sand.

"If I had my wand, they would've made good target practice."

Rolling his eyes, Harry plopped down on the sand, tugging on Draco's wrist until Draco sat down as well.

"It's a bit chilly, huh?" Harry ran his hands over the goose bumps on his arms. Warm arms worked their way around Harry. The dark-haired wizard smiled at Draco appreciatively.

"A bit." Draco agreed.

------------------

Later in the day, Draco had gone up to the concession stand to purchase two bottles of water. As he began to head back, he noticed the eyes of two females on him. They were scrutinizing his naked frame and slim build, and giggling amongst themselves in approval. Feeling disgusted by this sight, Draco quickly turned away.

Yet the two women were right there tagging along behind him.

"You get his number!"

"No, you get his number!" The two women chattered animatedly.

Draco whirled around to face them. "Excuse me," He sneered as he narrowed his eyes sharply. "Unless if you've got a death wish, you will keep your distance from me."

"Oh, isn't he just adorable?"

"And so charming!"

Breaking into speed-walk, Draco called for Harry as he caught sight of him. "Harry! Help! I'm being tailed by two filthy muggles!" He spat disdainfully.

Harry turned to see two shapely females approach them.

"Oh! Why didn't you tell us about your little friend? He's cute, as well!" The women invited themselves to sit down with Harry and Draco as they batted their eyelashes and fondled with their well-groomed tresses.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see, uhm…!"'

Draco had mashed his lips against Harry's, surprising Harry and the pair of women. Slowly, the kiss deepened between the two and Harry was pushed onto his back as moans began to increase between the two, thus solving the problem through self-explanatory actions.

When the two looked up, the women were no where to be seen.

------------------

"Quick, Draco! The water is starting to flood the right side!"

Draco hastily crawled across the sand and began digging into the ditch that was already there, making it deeper and protecting the sand castle from ruin.

"I can't keep up! The water is coming in too fast!" Draco panted as Harry rushed to his side and began working on the same ditch.

The two collapsed to the side as the shoreline began to retreat.

"Whew." Remarked Harry.

Initially Draco felt that building a sand castle was childish and a waste of his time. Harry had convinced him—no—charmed his way into getting what he wanted. And for the past hour, they had worked jointly, clumping handfuls of damp sand together to create the monstrous fortress before them.

Okay, perhaps it rose no more than a foot from the ground, and perhaps it was no more than 7 inches in diameter, but the pair had faithfully and successfully guarded it from all the perils of this harsh world. Draco looked haughtily upon the castle as if it were a work of art—a masterpiece.

And in slow motion, a foot descended upon his masterpiece.

"SCUM! WENCH!" Draco stood up abruptly to point an accusing finger at a little girl who calmly walked away from the wreck. "Don't you dare just walk away! My father has got a lot of influence you know! You'll pay for this!" He shouted.

Harry jumped up to clamp a hand over Draco's mouth. "Stop it, Draco! You're drawing stares!" The blonde ceased his complaints but his eyes remained wrathful. Sighing exasperatedly, Harry knew that the gears were already moving in Draco's mind for retaliation. "It was just a sandcastle, Draco." Harry said flatly.

"Just a sandcastle?" Draco retorted. "You dragged me here to build this thing…told me how worthwhile and rewarding it was going to be, and now you're telling me it's JUST a sandcastle?"

"Worthwhile because it's called having fun. Fun isn't limited to tormenting others, you know?" Draco said nothing, silently brooding off to the side. "I'm going to the bathroom. Behave yourself." Harry walked away.

Moments later, Harry was on his way back when he caught sight of the same little girl that had ruined their sandcastle. She was buried in the sand with only her head exposed and she was making whiny, pitiful noises.

"You there!" A voice rang out. "What are you doing to my daughter!" Harry hurried away.

As Harry approached their spot on the beach, Draco turned to meet his eyes.

"Harry, come here! I found this awesome area…"

"Wait—wha??" Harry was caught unaware as Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him across the beach into a secluded area with giant boulders and overgrown plant life. "Uh…what about this place?" Harry questioned.

"No one's here to disturb us." Draco smirked as he pounced on Harry's swimming trunks.

------------------

When Harry woke up, it was dark. He shivered as cold wind whipped upon his bare skin and he groped around the sand for his swimming trunks.

"Draco!" He called. A groan. "Wake up!" Harry finally located his trunks and pulled them on.

"What's going on?" Draco muttered sleepily as he further curled up into a ball, in search of warmth.

"Well uh, we fell asleep after…yea. I guess we just didn't wake up, and no one discovered us either."

The blonde suddenly scrambled up. "Shit! Mother must be worried sick. I am in so much trouble! Harry, let's leave, and **now**." He started heading for the car.

"Uhh, Draco?"

"What?" Draco turned around impatiently.

"Your trunks are missing…"

Eyes widened as they quickly scanned the surrounding area. "We can't be bothered by trifling details, now come on!" Shoving the matter aside, Draco resumed towards the vehicle.

"You haven't got any shame, have you?" Harry followed, admiring the view.

"No, I suppose not." Draco replied with a shrug.

As both wizards stepped into the car, Harry did not start the engine immediately. Draco looked over at Harry questionably.

"What's wrong?"

Harry bit his lip. "I don't think I remember how I got here. Plus it's dark. It's going to be harder to find the right routes…locate the same land marks."

It took awhile for this to register in Draco's mind. "Potter…" A low growl. "We don't have our wands. Father is going to kill me; especially if he ever finds out I've been mingling among muggles. We don't know how to get back. And I am FREEZING my bloody toes off!"

"Wait, I think we can solve the least of problems." Harry reached into the backseat, and pulled out a pair of exquisite black mittens, imported from France. "Erm…these are my aunt's, but they should make do." He stuck them on Draco's feet.

Draco stared at them incredulously and slowly turned to face Harry with a look that read, 'Are you _kidding_ me?' He opened his mouth to speak but Harry quickly shut him up with a rough kiss.

"Mmph—quit it! Do you think that's supposed to solve all of our problems?!" Draco had broken free and was now breathing heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I got you into this mess, but now I'm just trying to make the best out of it! I don't want to drive. It's too dangerous. I'm just trying to look out for the both of us, and you're not being particularly cooperative either you know?" With a huff, Harry crawled between the two front seats and plopped himself down on the backseat.

For two hours, the two did not speak to each other. The only noise heard was the faint and muffled sound of waves washing up on the shore.

Harry's back was turned to the front of the car. He wasn't sure if Draco had fallen asleep. Yet moments later, some shuffling could be heard and he felt a presence draw close to his back.

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

"…Yea?" Icy fingertips pressed up against Harry's shoulder blades and he turned around in surprise. "Are you that cold, Draco?"

All signs of scornful conceit were absent from Draco's pale face as he looked upon Harry with soft, grey eyes. He kind of reminded Harry of a kitten, with his petite, delicate nose, wide, doe-like eyes and pink, yielding lips.

Leaning over, Harry kissed the tip of Draco's cold nose, pulling the bare-bottomed boy on top of him.

"Ah, wait a second." Harry reached down and picked up a folded towel. He opened it up to reveal a giant image of Viktor Krum on one side and covered both of their bodies with it. "It's just a beach towel that I brought with me…"

"Threesomes are not really my thing." Draco joked with a disdainful sniff.

"Yea, well, they're not mine either." Harry grinned. "I prefer to have you all to myself. By the way, I thought you were angry with me."

"Yes, I was." Draco rested his head against Harry's chest with one hand stroking Harry's side. "I'd screw up with the world before I'd screw up with my father. But all things considered, I'd never want to mess up with you."

As they began to fade into slumber, Harry was faintly amused that Draco was still wearing Aunt Petunia's mittens on his feet. He could feel the friction of the soft material rubbing up against his leg as Draco shifted in his sleep.

--------------------------------

Yayy! Finished! Hope you liked it, Liz! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't really make mittens and towels the main focus of this story but I tried to work them in and hopefully I did that okay.


End file.
